


Cynical Burger Cat

by Skeledorky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeledorky/pseuds/Skeledorky
Summary: (Burgerpants x Reader)Y/N is a lone human stuck in a cheap, sucky apartment, in a small town. Their job is at a cruddy fast food joint known as The Jolly Burg, with their four coworkers, Jan, Drew, and B.P. You all get along well enough.Soon Y/N finds themself drawn to wanting to talk to their coworker B.P. more, and develops a bit of a friendship with the strange, vaguely cat-like monster.--This is my first fanfic I'm posting here, I'm open to constructive criticism. Please do bear in mind I'm writing this as a self-indulgent little thing. Updates might be sparse.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Burgerpants (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Cynical Burger Cat

How long has it been since you first got this job? You know it's been a while. A long while. You swear that high school went by way too fast. Suddenly, you're stuck in a cheap apartment, trapped in a minimum wage fast food job, and struggling to pay bills. Getting a better job right now doesn't seem like a viable option, considering you had no time or money to go back to school and get a better one. You're living...poorly, but that's probably expected with the average fast food worker.  
Snapping - literally snapping - you out of your thoughts was your coworker, who noticed you were spacing out while manning the frying station. Sometimes you forget about the furry monster guy. You can't quite tell what he is but...  
"Y/N! You can't just space out like that! If we serve bad food, then customers will complain, and the boss will have our heads for that,"  
He takes over for you briefly, taking out the prepared fries and nugget meals and putting them in their respective boxes bearing the company logo. You stand back to let him work, leaning on a counter behind you.  
"you remember what happened to Hugo, right? Misplaced one lid and was given a pink slip on the spot."  
A small snort leaves you at how much he was overreacting, since he's always like this. Turning away, you make your way over to the front counter, taking the order of the family waiting, and then after you give the change, you turn back to your coworker. "Order up, B.P." You tell him, glancing to the bright order screen over the frying station. He looks up at the screen and sighs, the tiniest of grumbles leaving him as he prepares the order. Your other coworkers, Jan and Drew, snicker to themselves over the interaction.  
The day goes by, with casual conversation between you and your coworkers being the highlight of it all. Every day seems monotonous here, with maybe the occasional angry family. You handle the complaining well, and when you can't, Jan or B.P. step in for you. Finally, after a long day, it's time to close up. As you were putting on your jacket, you noticed Jan and Drew abandoned you to clean everything yourself, per usual. Then you noticed a slight noise from the supply closet in the back. Chewing. Shoving down the feeling of dread, you carefully pick up the broom you were supposed to be sweeping the floor with. Carefully, trying not to make a sound, you creep around the counter, gripping the broom tight.  
"Hey!" You called out, trying to sound intimidating, "Who's back there? Show yourself!"  
A loud clattering came from the closet, and a nervous whimper threatened to escape you. You can't believe you're about to do this. Pulling out your cellphone, you prepare to call the authorities just in case this is something out of your pay grade. This is absolutely insane. After a moment of silence, the chewing resumes. Mentally emboldening yourself, you let out a ferocious yell and run up to the back door, kicking it down with the broom prepped to attack.  
What you saw beyond the door was...not the terrifying intruder you expected, but rather a very familiar face.  
"B.P.? What the...what the heck are you doing back here!?" You yell out, confused and breathless.  
Standing there, you drop the broom, gaze darting from at least five burger boxes strewn about the dusty floor to the cat-like monster. He had a half eaten burger shoved in his mouth and was staring up at you in terror, one arm raised to shield himself from an attack that wasn't coming.   
For the longest time the two of you are just staring at eachother. The first one to move is B.P. as he takes the burger out of his mouth, putting it in the box and closing it.  
"There is a good and reasonable explanation for this, Y/N, I swear."  
You raise a brow, urging B.P. to continue. What kind of excuse could he have for eating the food you thought went missing 3 hours ago?  
"You see, Y/N, I...I was going to give them to..." B.P. pauses, before he appears upset, and he looks away from you. During this pause, you begin to hear quiet sniffling and crying from him. "...you caught me, Y/N, I...I have no excuse. I've been caught burgerhanded."  
B.P. holds his hands up as they begin to shake, and you can't help the empathetic part of you feeling pity for the poor guy. Sighing, you move to kneel down, picking up the boxes of burgers and hiding them in your jacket pockets.  
"Don't sweat it, B.P. I'm not a snitch. Just don't do it again." You mumble to him comfortingly, moving a hand to pat him on the shoulder. "Now help me clean up, you big doofus."  
Getting up, you pick up the broom as you're leaving the supply closet, now heading out to sweep up. Occasionally you'd look over to B.P., who was wiping down the countertops and visibly trying not to cry. You think you've definitely felt that way before. You aren't sure about being so desperate for food you steal from work, though.   
After a good half an hour of cleaning up the restaurant, you prepare to leave, shutting off the lights and pulling out the extra keys your boss left you. Somehow, the boss trusts you that much.  
"I'll see you later, Y/N."  
Your gaze turns to B.P., who was unsuccessfully unlocking his beat-up bike from the bike rack, and you shoot him a small smile, nodding. Locking up the restaurant, you feel the need to say something else.  
"Hey, B.P.?"  
The cat-like monster turns to you briefly, before finally yanking the rusty bike lock to free his bike with a grunt. "Uh-huh?" He murmured, turning to you now.  
Suddenly you felt like whatever was in your head was gone, replaced with an empty and awkward silence. "Uh..." You started, staring all over B.P.'s face before landing on his eyes. After what seemed like forever you finally got your words out. "Why don't we...hang out for a bit?" You suggested, putting your hands into your pockets. You almost forgot about the burgers. How convenient that they were still there.  
At first it seemed like B.P. was confused by the offer, brows furrowed with distrust, before he loosens up a little. As he pulls his bike from the rack, he walks with it toward you, stopping before he ran you over with the front wheel.  
"Sure...why not?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I'm open to constructive criticism since I know I have room to improve with writing. This is all really self indulgent, the idea for this came out of nowhere.


End file.
